When Fantasy Becomes Reality
by DevilynSide
Summary: Established couple. Jane's away and Maura has a hard time controlling her thoughts. Just a little one shot I wrote this morning hope you all like it. Reviews are always appreciated. Been a while since i've been inspired to write anything.


Maura hated...absolutely hated it when Jane had to go away. She hated it when they had to be apart. Over the last few months growing quite accustomed to having Jane sleeping beside her and always there, her having to go away sucked.

She knew that she was only going to be gone for 2 days, but during those 2 days she would only be reachable when Jane phoned her, or by email which Jane could check when she got back to her hotel room after her shift. Far away stakeouts sucked. And what sucked about them more was that those 2 days Maura would be off from work. By the second day she had absolutely nothing to do.

Sure she could clean and tidy her already pristine house, but it was already clean and tidy. She could catch up on her reading, something that she'd been neglecting as of late, but every time she started reading something she'd get distracted by how some combination of words seemed to remind her of Jane. She could go for a swim in her pool but it was raining pretty heavily outside. She could go the gym but she'd already been there. But no matter what she could do everything reminded her of Jane, and when she thought about Jane she got wet, and the more she thought about Jane the wetter she got.

She tried to pleasure herself while thinking of Jane but that only caused a very brief moment of respite before her mind would again drift back to Jane and again she would be wet. Maura still trying to keep that all off of her mind decided that she would do some baking. She turned on the radio and began; she had just put her last batch of cookies in the oven when her mind again began to wander back to Jane. She remembered what happened the last time she was baking and Jane was there and how they had sex in the kitchen on the counter on the floor on the table, basically any surface in the kitchen including but not limited to against the fridge...twice.

She was brought out of her memory by the timer on the oven giving her a one minute warning. After she took the cookies out and they were cooling and everything had been cleaned up, she sat down with her laptop. She opened it up and saw she had one new email from Jane and a few from various online stores. She opened the message and read the brief message.

_I miss you baby. I love you. I'll be home soon._

_Jane xoxo_

After that she couldn't help it she had to reply.

_I hate that your stakeout had to coincide with my days off. I love you and miss you too._

_I can't wait until you are home and this can stop being a fantasy and become a reality._

You asleep or at least bordering it. You're wearing a tank top and shorts. I'm lying behind you with my face nestled into your neck and hair inhaling you with every breath. My left arm would be wrapped around you but your left hand would be holding mine with our fingers intertwined, and my left leg would be draped over your hip.

You would move your head slightly and you hair would tickle my nose, so I would slip my hand out of yours to scratch it. I would then run my hand along your back and side down to your hip then back up and down your arm so that I would be holding your hand.

You would stir and bring my hand to your mouth and kiss it and in return I would place a kiss on your back. You would turn over so you were facing me now. You would place a feather light kiss to my lips and when you began to pull away I'd move with you kissing you back a little harder than you would me.

You would then roll us so that you were straddling one of my thighs and my hands would be pinned to the mattress while you kissed me. The deeper our kisses would get the more our hips would move.

You'd trail your kisses down my neck to my collarbone and you'd gently scrape your teeth over it then sooth it with your tongue and suck at it until it left a mark. I would be moaning and whimpering when you would remove your lips from my body.

You would then remove my shirt and while your hands would be busy with that I'd move mine to your waist and sneak my hands under your shirt and slowly begin to move it up where you would then take it off.

Your lips would be on my chest now trailing a path to between my breasts. You would go to take a nipple in your mouth and one in your hand but would be stopped from skin to skin contact by my white bra. You would then swiftly remove it and give the aforementioned attention to my nipples. Moving your mouth to give the other the same amount of affection.

Your other hand would be slowly making its way between our bodies to the drawstring of my shorts. You would sit back so you could remove my shorts and by now soaking panties, and do away with yours as well.

I would moan and whimper in want and groan in frustration at your slow teasing pace.

You would kiss from my knees kissing the trail of freckles that alternate thighs and you would kiss until you left a mark around the freckle that is on my inner left thigh where the thigh reaches my core. You would kiss the other few freckles I have around there then you lick me.

My hips would move seeking more attention and I would moan your name in frustrated need mixed with extreme lust and want. My right hand would thread into your hair urging you to go back down there but you would wait a minute first.

You would lick and suck my clit and penetrate me with your tongue before returning attention back to my clit and inserting your fingers into me starting a mild pace.

You would continue this mild pace until I would hiss your name and demand you go faster as I would be getting really close and you would curl your fingers so you would hit my g-spot and it would send me flying over the edge of an amazing orgasm and I would scream out  
"JANE! OOOH GOD... JANE YES! OH MY GOD" and you would keep licking and sucking on my clit while your fingers would be trapped inside of me. You would keep going despite my asking to stop because it was too soon. You would go until you set me into a second consecutive orgasm.

After your hand was released and you'd lick and cleaned away my come, you'd kiss your way back up and the feeling of our naked bodies pressed together would make me wet all over again.

But I would ignore it. Because you would keep moving up until you were straddling my face. Prior to you would place an additional pillow under my head but your one hand would rip the elastic from my hair freeing it from the braid so you could thread your fingers through it and silently tell me to eat you out and I would. I'd lick you a few times and when I would take your throbbing clit into my mouth and I would moan. Your fingers tightening your grasp in my hair and your hips would slowly move so you'd be rocking against my face. I'd have my arms wrapped around your thighs and I'd move your hips so I could fill you with my tongue and with one hand I'd reach so that I was still giving attention to your clit and with the other I'd move it so I could reach up and knead your breast with my hand before pinching your hardened nipple. I would then switch so I could give the same attention to the neglected breast.

I would then move my tongue back to your clit and take it into my mouth and I would then insert my fingers into you and curl them to brush your g-spot. You would ride my face and hand until you came and I would drink in every drop of you.

You would then lower yourself back down so that you were laying half on top of me and we would stay like that snuggled together until our breathing normalized.

When it did normalize you would then sit back on your knees and pull me up to you so I was standing on my knees with them slightly parted. You would wrap your arms around my lower back and pull me tight to you. My hands would be on your shoulders and I would be looking down at you for a second before I wouldn't be able to help myself I'd have to kiss you.

While we were kissing you'd move so you were standing on your knees as well now towering over me. I'd slide my hands from your shoulders to your hips while you moved so that we could easily resettle ourselves into a scissoring position and you would set the pace rocking your hips in a contra motion to mine causing the most delicious friction on our clits. You would bite and kiss and suck my neck and shoulders while in between moans and "oh god Jane" I would be biting then soothing your shoulders. We would rock hard against each other until we both came and we would collapse back down on the bed.

And after we relaxed from that orgasm. You would move so that you were again lying on top of me with one thigh pressed against my center and I'd have one knee raised so my thigh was against yours. You would kiss me softly and it would be tender and full of love as opposed to the previous go round which was more raw passion. We would each snake one arm between our bodies and finger each other using our thighs to add pressure and helping us reach as deep as we could. And even though I'd already be tight I'd want you to put in a third finger to fill me completely in the way only you can. We'd continue this love making at a much slower pace than everything else we'd done that night. I would speed up my thrusts so that you would come first but the orgasm I'd have would be the strongest yet and I would pass out.

After passing out you would gather me in your arms and hold me tight until I woke up. And once I had we'd kiss once more slow and languid and then we would get into a comfortable snuggling sleeping position and fall asleep.

_Love you babe_

_Maura_

After getting all that newly pent up frustration out Maura settled back into the couch and watched so TV. Her mind finally relaxed enough to let her enjoy a documentary about giraffe's on the discovery channel. After it was over she made herself dinner had a glass of wine and went to her bedroom to finish the medical journal she had started earlier, and then went to sleep.

In the morning she could feel something tickling her nose, so she pulled her hand out to rub it. Her eyes shot open instantly when she realized she was pulling her hand out of someone else's and she relaxed seeing the raven locks of the woman she loved in front of her. Her fantasy was about to become a reality.

The end


End file.
